Untittle
by Bambi.Mole
Summary: Kenangan masih hidup bersamaku tak terhalang, tak berubah. Selalu. Sehun/Luhan. Hunhan


Biarkan untuk hari ini, Sehun tetap tinggal di kamarnya. Cuaca malam ini begitu dingin. Angin terus membawa hawa sejuk. Tidak ada yang menduga cuaca akan berubah secepat ini.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali Sehun. Di tengah kesunyian, Sehun mencoba menikmati cokelat hangatnya, menyesapnya. Bola mata hitamnya menerawang jauh ke depan, seolah menatap ke arah luar jendela, berkedip perlahan.

Sehun tersenyum letih . Tubuh kurusnya tampak begitu lemah nyaris tak bertenaga. Wajah tampannya terpantul dari balik kaca jendela. Wajahnya sarat akan kesedihan, pucat. Mata berairnya terpampang jelas. Sehun lelah. Rasa sesak mulai menjamur di dadanya. Masalah tak kunjung selesai. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu, membuat Sehun merasa dunia benar-benar mempermainkannya. Sehun mencoba kuat untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi mustahil untuk kembali ke sedia kala.

Di letakkannya cangkir yang dari tadi ia pegang, ke meja dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. Ia menoleh kesamping, sekali lagi memandang layar komputernya.

_Kau benar-benar melakukannya, hyung_

Sehun menyandarkan punggung ketembok, menunduk, lalu menghela nafas, berat. _Sehun harus kuat. Enggak boleh lemah. Sehun benar-benar harus kuat_. _Kau sudah dewasa, bukan?_ Merasa cukup berani, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengklik nomor tujuannya.

_Tutt_

_Tutt_

_Tuut_

"Halo?"

Suara itu. Sehun mengepal, menggenggam erat ponselnya. Tak menjawab.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehunna,‒…. kau kah itu?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun. Tetesan bening yang setengah mati Sehun tahan akhirnya tumpah. Hanya dengan suara itu Sehun merasa nyaman. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa. Bagaimana dia akan menjalani hari tanpa Lu Han?

Sehun menahan air mata yang mengaburkan penglihatannya dan mengusap hidung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hm, ini aku" gumam Sehun pelan, tenggorokannya mulai tercekat.

"Sehunna?" Lu Han kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan suara gemetar. Dia tahu, adiknya pasti sedang menahan tangis. "Katakan sesuatu" .

Sehun menutup mata. Mengepalkan tangan. "Bisakah kau mencabut gugatan itu, hyung?" Tidak ada jeda, cepat, Sehun mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, langsung pada tujuan. Air mata itu kembali menetes. _Bodoh. Air mata brengsek_. Sehun benar-benar cengeng untuk hari ini.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya‒ bersama-sama, dua hari yang lalu?" Sehun bisa mendengar betapa lirihnya suara diseberang sana.

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap tinggal, hyung" ada penekanan disetiap kata-kata Sehun "..disini. Bersamaku. Bersama yang lain"

"Semuanya sudah mendengar dan mereka semua sudah setuju dengan ‒"

"kecuali aku, kau tahu itu" potong Sehun, agak membentak. Emosinya mulai tidak stabil.

Lu Han diam di ujung sana.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa‒" suara Sehun melemah.

Lu Han mulai menangis saat mendengar isakan tipis dari Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun tidak akan pernah setuju dengan keputusannya. Dia tahu dia salah, untuk Sehun dan semuanya. "Sehunna, jangan seperti ini. Kau buat aku semakin bingung. Kita masih bisa saling berhubungan, bukan?" mohon Lu han lirih

Sehun menggeleng. _Tidak, hyung. Rasanya tidak akan sama._

* * *

><p>"Suho, Tao, Kai, dan yang lainnya‒ jangan lupa keberadaan mereka disampingmu, Sehun" ucap Lu Han, serak.<p>

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sehun. Aku tahu itu, dan dengan begitu aku bisa melepasmu. Tugasku sudah selesai. Di sini, aku bisa melihatmu sebagai kakak yang akan sangat bangga melihat adiknya berdiri di atas panggung, menjadi bintang‒"

"Xiao Lu, apa kalau aku masih bertingkah layaknya anak yang tidak bisa diatur seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, akankah kau masih disini, bersamaku?"

"Sehunna‒"

"Aku mencoba Lu. Aku mencoba." Sehun menghusap wajahnya yang memerah.

Ada jeda di percapakan mereka

* * *

><p>"Kau bahagia?"<p>

"ya, Sehun. Aku bahagia"

Sehun mengangguk, mencoba mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu, asal kau bahagia, Lu"

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehunna"

"Aku juga Lu"

Jeda panjang lagi

* * *

><p>"Luhan"<p>

"Ya?"

"Suatu saat, aku pasti akan ke sana, Beijing, tanah kelahiranmu. Aku akan menjemputmu"

Lu Han tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, akan ku tunggu. Kau harus janji"

"Aku janji"

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap langit gelap di atas sana, membayangkan senyuman manis di seberang sana. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu hyung" gumam Sehun sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ia menunduk, menahan sekali lagi air mata yang akan tumpah.<p>

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sehun"

"Ku harap begitu, hyung"

* * *

><p>"Luhanni hyung?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu mengingatkanku, kan? Menjadi teman, sahabat, sekaligus kakakku?"

"Ya"

"Sampai kita tua?"

"Tua bangka"

"Untuk Selamanya?"

"Ya, untuk selama-lamanya, Sehunni"

Sehun tersenyum tulus. Dia mendongak, pandangannya mengabur, namun dadanya kini ringan. Walau tidak dapat bertemu sesering dulu, tapi Sehun yakin, ini yang terbaik buat mereka berdua. Lu han pantas bahagia. Jika keputusannya mampu membuatnya bahagia, tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun menentangnya. "Selama-lamanya. "

"Aku sayang kamu Luhan hyung. Berbahagialah. Lakukan itu untukku. Ku mohon"

Dari perkataan itu, berakhir percakapan mereka. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Dengan berlalunya waktu, seandainya mereka punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, Sehun tidak akan seperti ini. Seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

Lu Han dan Sehun‒ mereka punya kehidupannya masing-masing. Sehun kini sudah dewasa‒hal yang telah dikatakan Lu Han sebelumnya. Lu Han tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Dan sehun juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kondisi Lu Han, karena dia percaya karena keputusan Lu Han adalah yang terbaik bagi diri Lu Han, bagi orang tuanya, bagi orang yang Lu Han cintai, dan bagi orang yang mencintai Lu Han.

_‒.Kenangan masih hidup bersamaku tak terhalang, tak berubah. Selalu.‒_

.

**END**

**5 bulan**. Hanya 5 bulan kesempatanku untuk mencintai moment mereka berdua saat ada Lu Han dan Sehun. Dan sekarang Lu Han memutuskan untuk hengkang dari EXO, rasanya antara sedih, kecewa, senang campur aduk, dan itu artinya **there's no hunhan without han**. aku bukan exo-L, aku hanya Lu Han dan Sehun stan. Tapi aku berharap exo-L tidak larut dalam kesedihan. **yang kuat ya teman untuk EXO juga. **Aku g bisa bayangin kehilangan dua member dalam setahun secara berturut-turut itu bagaimana rasanya?pasti sedih banget.

dan maaf aku buat ff absurb kayak gini. terakhir aku buat ff itu tahun 2013. dan sekarang, kali benar-benar mengerikan. typo dimana-mana, enggak jelas,

ini ff hunhan pertamaku.

maafkan aku.

Terimakasih :)


End file.
